


cleaning up

by Birdschach



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:51:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7298353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitama takes Hisame up on his offer to clean her room, but things don't go as expected for the samurai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cleaning up

"I really don't understand how you let your room get this bad, Mitama! It looks even worse than the last time!" Hisame exclaimed, as he looked around her quarters for the second time. He had promised to come back and help her clean, as it seemed the lazy poet was utterly helpless when it came to cleaning and organizing her room. And if there was one thing the young samurai could not stand, it was a messy room.

"My focus elsewhere / There is no time for cleaning / Only for poems." Mitama replied, as she wrote out yet another of her haikus. Hisame shook his head incredulously. 

"Very impressive," he said, lifting a stack of books and placing them on her shelf. "What's more impressive is that you can focus at all in such a mess."

"What can I say? I'm dedicated to my art."

"Well, it'd be nice if you'd take a break and help out." Hisame said, shooting her a withering glance. "I promised I'd help you clean, not do all of the work myself."

"Cruel samurai / As a delicate maiden / I am ill suited." Mitama teased, making no move to get up. She was enjoying teasing Hisame even more than she had expected, and remaining in her bed writing her haikus was infinitely preferable to cleaning. There was a reason her quarters had gotten so messy, and it was that she had always despised cleaning. What was the point when one would simply create a mess again just by living in the space?

If she were totally honest, Mitama hadn't even wanted Hisame cleaning her room. He intrigued her, and she accepted his offer due to ulterior motives, as any time they spent together ended with him blushing, and nervously taking his leave of her. Yet here, he was in his element. His usual apprehension seemed to fade when he had a clear-cut task before him. Their banter began having an effect on her, and the young priestess felt the heat of arousal. From the way Hisame acted, she doubted he had spent much time with any girls whatsoever, and seeing him all flustered was something she took secret pleasure in.

"I didn't realize expecting you to pull your own weight was so cruel. I'd apologize, but I'm busy cleaning your room for you." he said, unamused. This side of him was new to Mitama. She had never suspected that with a singular goal in mind, he would become much more firm, and stand his ground. Yet she enjoyed it even more. Hisame, however, was quickly growing frustrated. He had offered to help Mitama because she seemed genuinely tired of living in such a mess, and though he generally clammed up around women, he wanted to help out his comrade in any way he could. But this was getting ridiculous! He was doing all the work, while she lounged around.

He decided he would just focus on the mess, and get it done as quickly as he could. Mitama had hoped Hisame would sense this time they had in her room as a fantastic oppurtunity for some time alone with her, but so far he seemed oblivious to her desires. Hoping to draw his attention, she placed her brush and paper beside her on the bed, and slipped her free hand between her legs. She began rubbing at her crotch, feeling how wet seeing Hisame so flustered had gotten her. She couldn't help but moan slightly at the contact, though she quickly bit her lip to suppress any further noise.

Hisame heard the strange noise Mitama made, and assumed his words had insulted her. He knew if he looked at her, he would either feel terrible or remember just how adorable the poet was, and neither option would help him build up the confidence to talk to her one he was done cleaning. So he kept his gaze on the mess, not daring to turn to her as he spoke; "I'm sorry if I insulted you, Mitama. I'm just...not really used to this kind of thing. Usually I turn tail and run whenever I'm near a girl..."

Mitama could hardly keep from laughing. Here she was, laying in her bed, touching herself as she watched Hisame clean, and he believed he had insulted her. She wondered if he would run if he turned and saw what she was doing, and found she hoped he would stay. His apology was so sweet, so at odds with the witty banter, it made her even hotter as she watched him from behind. She very much wanted his attention, and began disrobing slowly. As she worked each knot, each clasp loose, taking off her robes piece by piece, she felt her blush growing deeper and deeper. Finally, she was down to nothing but her bra and panties, and had a plan for getting Hisame's attention.

Slowly, quietly, she slipped out of her bra, and gently tossed it toward Hisame. It landed just out of his sight, yet in the path of his cleaning. She repeated the process with her panties, marveling at how damp they had gotten as she watched him and played with herself. She lay on her bed, fully nude, rubbing her entrance with one hand, and teasing one of her nipples with the other. The feeling was incredible, and made so much better knowing Hisame was right there, with his back turned, oblivious to her every action. She wondered if he had even noticed that the mess had worsened in the one day it took for him to fulfill his promise. She had purposefully scattered more of her belongings, wanting the process to last as long as possible. 

Mitama watched, eagerly, silently pleading for Hisame to reach her discarded underwear. Eventually, his hand brushed against her bra, and he lifted it, observing it quizzically. For a moment, he did not seem to understand what it was. Then, his jaw dropped. It was definitely some of Mitama's underwear, surprisingly lacy, and an attractive white and red. Yet, he thought that it felt warm. But there was no way, it had to be his imagination. Whether it was his imagination or not, he felt his face flush, and felt a stirring in his loins as he realized Mitama must have worn this at some point, then he was imagining her wearing nothing else. Touching it felt so very intimate, and he knew he had to put it down before he found himself too aroused to hide it. He folded it neatly, not sure of the exact method for folding such a garment, but taking his best guess regardless. He placed it in the dresser in front of him, and continued feeling the ground to his side, expecting another book.

But as his hand brushed more fabric, he felt as though his heart stopped. He lifted the garment slowly, cautiously, as if he were holding some dangerous creature. He saw the matching pair of panties in his hand, and nearly fainted. This time, there was no ignoring the warmth of the cloth. And as he folded them, he felt the dampness in the crotch of the panties. Suddenly, he was achingly hard. But, if Mitama's bra and panties were on the ground behind him...and she had grown so quiet behind him, then she...she must be...he gulped, as his mind raced with the possibility. There was no way Mitama would do that, was there? Hisame found himself completely frozen. 

Mitama couldn't believe it. He had found both her bra and her panties. She had seen the way he jumped when he felt how damp they were, and he had to understand what that meant. The tension was killing her as she waited, and she found her hand absentmindedly drifting towards her paint brush. She lifted it, hoping the familiar feeling of the wood in her hand would calm her, but she was much too frustrated. Before she could stop herself, she had snapped the brush in two. The sudden snapping sound startled Hisame, and he turned to look at the source before his nervousness could stop him. And he saw her, naked, one hand still wedged between her legs, and her eyes taking in the delicious expression of shock on his face, and the obvious bulge of his erection.

"Mitama, you...you're...you're naked. What...why?" he asked, stumbling over his words. He certainly enjoyed the view, but he was just so shocked. He was awful with women, and Mitama and he were just supposed to be cleaning, there had to be some sort of mistake.

"Desires within / Overwhelming me with ease / I could not resist." Mitama recited, in asnwer. "I want you, Hisame." she added, a blush covering her cheeks as she spoke honestly. 

Hisame was utterly speechless. He stood stammering, trying desperately to process some sort of response. Mitama's hands were on him, undressing him, long before he regained his voice. "I...want you too." he said, finally.

Mitama simply smiled at him, as the last of his clothes fell away. She stepped closer to him, pressing her body against his, and took his cock in one hand. He gasped in shock, never having been touched before. The sensation was every bit as great as he had assumed, and when Mitama began stroking him, working her hand up and down the length of his cock, he found he could hardly breathe. Mitama was enjoying herself as well, seeing the samurai who was usually so very stoic reduced to a panting mess.

After a few moments, Mitama could tell Hisame was growing very near to his limit. She placed a teasing kiss upon his lips, and stopped stroking him. He whimpered, longing for her contact as soon as she ended it. She was growing weary, however, and wanted him to take some of the responsibility for himself. She turned toward her bed, and bent herself over it, glancing back at him invitingly. 

"Well, Hisame. I'm right here, take me." she said, meeting his eyes, and challenging him. Despite her attitude, it would be her first time as well as his, but if they were both shy and timid, they would never get anywhere. And did she ever want to get somewhere, seeing the young samurai get so close from her touch had driven her crazy, she had gotten so very hot, as her arousal threatened to overwhelm her. Hisame stood in shock once more, taking in the sight of Mitama bent over her bed, inviting him to take her. Gods, did he want her, he wanted her more than he had ever wanted anything, and he shook his head, dispelling the funk he found himself under. 

He approached her, and placed the tip of his cock against her wet cunt. "Like...like this?" he asked, going only off what he had heard. Mitama offered no words in response, she simply worked her hips back, against him. He felt his cock begin to slip inside of her, and shuddered in ecstasy as he felt the tight heat of her entrance. He needed no more encouragement, and grabbed hold of her hips, pushing himself into her slowly, gently, savoring every second of it. Once he was fully inside of her, Mitama could no longer suppress a whimper, of both pleasure and slight pain. Despite how wet she had become, it was still her first time, and it was not without some pain. But the pleasure that accompanied it was intense, and she found herself desperate for more.

"P-please," she begged, once she grew accustomed to the fullness of having him inside of her. She looked over her shoulder, meeting Hisame's eyes, and added; "More. I want you to...fuck me." 

"Of course!" Hisame answered. He had to bite his lip, trying desperately to keep from coming, but the way Mitama looked back at him, those starry eyes so trusting as they locked onto his, her face flushed, a content smile on her face...and she was begging him to fuck her. It was almost enough to finish him off, even without moving at all. But there was no way he would let her down like that, not when she seemed to need this so badly. He began thrusting, pulling out of her just to push his way back in. He was slow at first, knowing that it was her first time as well as his, and gave both of them a chance to adjust. 

Mitama laid her head down onto a pillow, allowing herself to relax as Hisame fucked her. He picked up speed, and Mitama felt herself bouncing forward in tune to his rhythm. Each thrust brought each of them new pleasure, and before long Mitama was moaning with each one. Hisame could hardly stand the feeling of his cock sliding in and out of Mitama's tight cunt as it was, but with her moaning because of him, he knew it would not be long before he reached his absolute limit. But, he relied upon the focus his training had developed within him, and tried his best to keep from finishing. He wanted to be sure Mitama enjoyed herself, after all, and he knew that he would likely take some time to recover after he reached his climax.

Luckily, it did not seem like he would have to hold on for long. Mitama grabbed hold of the bed's sheets, clenching them in her hands, and bit down on her pillow, losing herself in the feeling of Hisame slamming into her. It was better than she had dreamed, and she found herself at the very edge of her orgasm, so close that the slightest push would make her come. Hisame was also getting dangerously close, and could not suppress a moan as he tried so desperately to fight it off. The moan was enough for Mitama, and Hisame felt her tense up, the muscles of her entrance pressing against him as she climaxed. Mitama cried out, losing herself in the overwhelming heat and pleasure of her orgasm, knowing that such pleasure would make for great poetic inspiration. So long as no one saw the final product, of course.

With Mitama tensing up on him, even Hisame's focus was not enough to keep him from finishing. He managed a few more desperate thrusts, loving the feeling of fucking Mitama as she finished, and while he was on the edge. But with one final thrust, he was there, groaning as he came inside of Mitama. A groan of pleasure escaped his lips, and he felt his climax overpowering all other sensation. His seed poured out of him, in several bursts, and even after he was spent, he felt his cock pulsing. The two of them panted, trying to catch their breath.

"That was great, Mitama," Hisame said once he recovered. "But...do you think you could help me clean now?"

"Of course not," Mitama said, smiling up at him. "How else would I get you to come back?" she teased.


End file.
